


Heart And Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Sex, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, M/M, Male Slash, Shameless Smut, Unhappy Ending, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reunited by chance, old passions soon drive Albus into Grindelwald's arms once again, but Gellert's secret plots may spell the end of the road for them if Albus isn't careful...OneShot. Complete.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Heart And Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

He was the last person Gellert had expected or hoped to see, and in this hovel of a bar in Norway too. What was he doing here? Or had he been tracking the Elder Wand too? Questions, questions… But he needed answers. Or he _wanted_ answers, rather. If he did only what he needed, there would be two options. Option one: leave immediately for the sake of survival and retaining his anonymity in this region. Option two: take Albus, and all the rage, grief and pain that dwelled in the depths of his too-blue eyes, and scream every single one of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's ridiculous names, while he fucked him over the bar. Both options held appeal, but he knew which one he preferred… 

He took the seat across from Albus without a word of explanation, his face a mask of perfect control, the only hint of his thoughts the predatory gleam that shone momentarily in his eyes as he slid a full mug of mulled mead across the polished surface of the table. 

Albus looked up with an expression of shock, which swiftly changed to relief, anger, and finally to an expression of confused perplexity. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Albus said, his eyes narrowing. 

"So unfriendly," Gellert said, the corner of his mouth twitching. It had been too long since he'd played with his favourite toy. "Drink," he said. It was not a request and Albus knew it. 

Albus cast him a withering glare and without wand or word, shattered the glass, leaving the table dripping with mead and making a hasty exit, slamming the door of the bar shut behind him. 

He was angry. _Good,_ Gellert thought with a smug sense of satisfaction. He liked Albus when he was angry. When he was angry, he was out of control. And an out of control Albus was a thing of beauty and power. 

Gellert vanished the mess with his wand and calmly, as though he had all the time in the world, strolled out the door. 

Albus was waiting for him in the alley, as Gellert had known he would be. 

On seeing him, Albus put his fists up and swung at him like a barbarian. Like a common Muggle. Gellert smirked as he stepped nimbly aside, easily evading Albus's paltry attacks without the need for a wand. He didn't need to defend himself. Albus wasn't swinging at _him,_ not really. He didn't hate Gellert. He blamed him, but he didn't hate him. No, Albus hated himself and Gellert knew and relished that information. 

Gellert cast a wandless, nonverbal tripping jinx, sending Albus sprawling into the muddy slush, right at Gellert's feet - where he belonged. He no longer harboured any delusions of shared power. Albus had chosen his side. He'd chosen his deranged dead sister and his halfwit brother. Albus wasn't worthy of power. He didn't deserve a place at Gellert's side. He _did_ deserve an outlet for his grief though. Gellert would give him that - a one time only deal. 

"Are you quite done making an imbecile of yourself?" Gellert asked coldly. 

Albus sprang to his feet immediately. 

"You're the imbecile!" he exclaimed hotly. "You're the one who filled my head with stupid fantasies and ridiculous dreams and fairy tales and nonsense. You killed my sister!" 

"We both know that isn't true, don't we, Albus?" Gellert said calmly. "I checked my wand. I didn't kill her, which means…. Oh, that's right. _You did_." 

Albus gave an inhuman howl of fury and grief and lunged at him, but Gellert sidestepped him and caught him this time, locking his arms around Albus's torso and holding him fast as he struggled. 

"Let me go," Albus said furiously. "Let me go and you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" 

"I don't think you want me to," Gellert said softly, rocking his hips against Albus's behind. The other wizard gave a whimpering moan and Gellert smiled victoriously. "Yes, that's familiar, isn't it, Albus? You want me… Don't worry, I want you too," he said seductively, turning Albus to face him and claiming his lips, pressing his own to Albus's mouth with the lightest of touches, then drawing back, leaving Albus wanting, craving more. 

"I won't beg," Albus said stubbornly. "This time, I'm taking what's mine," he declared, drawing Gellert's face toward him and kissing him hungrily, desperately, shoving him into the alley wall and grinding their hips together. Gellert groaned as Albus's hand found the zipper of his trousers and lowered it, his cold hand sending a sharp shock through Gellert's cock as Albus seized him and began to stroke him roughly, pulling a string of curses from Gellert's mouth in response until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. 

He split Albus's robes at the seams with a nonverbal charm, relishing the sight of him, exposed, vulnerable, naked before him as he turned him to face the alley wall, casting a lubrication spell as he slipped one finger inside him, then two, three, thrusting his digits deep, teasing, stretching, working him open for him, only he could make Albus writhe and moan this way. 

He removed his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his swollen cock, burying himself in Albus with a groan of want and desperate need as he rocked against him, one hand at Albus's hip and the other at his throat, where he began to squeeze. Tighter on every thrust and then relaxing as he withdrew, then tighter again as he thrust, building a pounding rhythm that had Albus gasping for air, as Gellert fucked him. The only sound in the alleyway was the repeated smack of skin on skin as Gellert thrust into him again and again, driving deeper and harder as he hit his peak and came at last, emptying himself into Albus with a ragged gasp. 

His cock spent and soft, he slipped himself from Albus and turned to face him, dropping to his knees to give Albus's cock the attention it craved. 

Gellert took it in his long, nimble fingers, making deft strokes along Albus's shaft, now circling the head, now teasing at the slit, now stroking again, every movement smooth and measured, a controlled art. 

Albus groaned and bucked his hips, craving more. 

Gellert halted his movements. 

"Where's your wand?" he asked casually. 

"Here," Albus said, straining to extract it from the pile of robes at his feet. "Why?" 

"I'm going to teach you a spell, so that when you come, it will be the longest and best orgasm you've ever had," Gellert promised, resuming his stroking. "Do you want that?" 

"Yes," Albus groaned, thrusting into Gellert's hand. 

"Good," Gellert said softly, pressing his lips to the tip of Albus's cock. "Now say _Vis Desicco_ three times when you're about to come. Only then," he said warningly, planting warm, open-mouthed kisses all the way up Albus's shaft, and stroking his balls. 

Then his mouth enveloped Albus's cock in delicious warmth, making him buck his hips involuntarily as Gellert licked and sucked, his tongue swirling around the head of Albus's cock, then tracing invisible lines on his shaft, every lick and touch sending Albus higher. 

He tangled his fingers in Gellert's hair, gripping tightly as he began to thrust into his mouth, the tip of his cock touching the back of Gellert's throat as he thrust again and again, his speed increasing and his thrusts becoming more erratic as he neared his release. 

He freed a hand to grip his wand as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him. 

" _Vis Desicco,"_ he ground out, his balls slapping against Gellert's chin as he thrust into his mouth. 

" _Vis Desicco,"_ he said again, he was so close now, so close, as Gellert's hand cupped his balls, coaxing him towards that edge. 

" _VIS DESICCO!"_ Albus yelled, coming with a cry as he tumbled over that edge into glorious oblivion, emptying himself into Gellert's mouth. 

Gellert swallowed every drop of him, licking and sucking at his cock until he was dry and spent. 

Albus collapsed naked into the filthy slush that coated the ground, uncaring and exhausted, but _satisfied,_ so very satisfied. 

"My robes," he murmured. Gellert helpfully passed him the garments with their split seams, an odd gleam in his eye. 

"Need me to repair them?" Gellert asked, straightening his own clothes and tucking himself back into his trousers. 

"No, I've got it," Albus said, though truth be told, a bone deep weariness had settled over him. It had been years since he'd had such a good shag. " _Reparo,"_ he muttered, directing his wand at the robes. Nothing happened. " _Reparo_ ," he repeated. " _Reparo! REPARO!"_ Still nothing happened. No flash of light came from his wand, no robes repaired themselves. Something was wrong… 

"Having some trouble?" Gellert asked innocently. 

"Something's-- something's wrong with my wand," Albus said, feeling a flicker of fear as he shook it.

"It's not the wand, Albus. It's you," Gellert said softly. 

"What?" Albus said in confusion. 

"Well, you see, that little spell you cast is one I found when I was searching for information on the Hallows. Nothing to do with sex, I'm afraid. All it does is drain your magic and transfer it to another wizard. Permanently. As I recall, I drank every drop," he said, his eyes gleaming. 

"No," Albus said in disbelief. "You couldn't-- no! _Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Reducto!_ It's not working," he said, his blue eyes widening with fear. 

"The reason it's not working," Gellert said smoothly. "...is that you're not a wizard. Not anymore. You're a no-maj. A Muggle. A squib. You're not special anymore, Albus. I took it from you, and I'll never give it back," he said, snatching the wand from Albus's hand and breaking it cleanly in two. 

"You can't do this," Albus said, his voice trembling. 

"I already have," Gellert said, apparating away with his increased magical power, not staying to hear the despairing cries of his former lover. 

He was the last person Gellert had expected or hoped to see that day, but Albus Dumbledore had been removed from the board at last.

_For the Greater Good._


End file.
